Tarn
Extreme WIP. Anatomy Tarn is a massive 232 feet long, 59 feet tall. He’s incredibly heavy, with a large gut and ridiculously long, spined tail. Imagine a crocodile’s tail, except the scutes are larger, thicker and heavier. He’s entirely covered in these chunks of spines, or ‘plating’. The exception being parts of his neck and underbelly, which are coloured a blackish blue. His limbs are stubby and quite powerful, with 3 clawed toes on each foot. His feet are wide to hold his own devastating weight, his talons are a simple dirty purpleish colour. Imagine a completely black, ‘bald’ or bare dragon devoid of any spikes besides the strangely shaped, purple helmet-shaped face of his, with two large spikes at the top. Now imagine stabbing a load of dark purple spikes the same colour as his face everywhere on his body, especially around the top of the back and tail area.Those spikes/spines/plating are able to twitch, ‘smoothen’ down against his body and flare outwards to make himself appear larger. The movement of his plating is a large part of his body language, and it’s easy to tell if he’s agitated by the way his plating flares out. Typically erratic/random movements are anger or frustration while when his spines are smoothened down against the smaller, black scales underneath his purple plating reflects calmness or a relaxed state. His jaws are long and wide, able to open up quite a bit as well as hiding a strangely long, black tentacle-like tongue and dulled, off white teeth. It’s common to see Tarn’s teeth break off due to their width, and the fact that Tarn is willing to eat almost anything. Thankfully for him however, his teeth grow back rather quickly, albeit it does give him irritation in the gums. To say the least however, Tarn has a terrible case of bad breath. His main diet is carrion, and his black-translucent saliva is filled to the brim with deadly bacteria. Kisses aren’t exactly great from him. He’s missing his left eye due to an incident involving an acid dragon, Tarn’s arrogance and them being stuck in a room together. It’s not hard to tell he’s extremely paranoid of losing his right eye, he’s prone to constantly squint and keep the right side of his face hidden or at an angle away from whoever he's speaking to. He’s wingless, and even if he was winged he wouldn’t be able to lift his fat bottom off the ground. He has a pudgy belly, probably due to his consumption of rum and basically anything he can get his talons on. Standing near Tarn at all wouldn’t be that great either, since he lacks the dexterity or flexibility besides his tongue to reach in between the cracks and creases of his ‘armour’/plating in order to cleanse himself. What I’m saying is; Tarn smells absolutely awful. His tendency to roll around in his own food as well as not having a single care for hygiene has bad side effects, as well as the fact that he’s so big… yea. Basically don’t get too close to him, even if you can stand his scent he has this certain lack of caring if he rolls over and crushes anything. It should be noted that Tarn also has a very good sense of hearing and smell. Tarn’s ‘element’ is sound, so whispering something across the room won’t work. Besides all of these pluses though, Tarn lacks in the department of intelligence, dexterity, eyesight and thumbs. His memory is limited at best, and he has an incredibly difficult time connecting to people emotionally as well as figuring out puzzles or even simple statements. He’s snappy and witty enough to appear intelligent, but really it can’t fool people for long. Tends to be made fun of by his comrades consistently, although he’s fully aware he deserves it. Personality Tarn is the embodiment of what most people absolutely despise. Greed. Lust. Gluttony. Brutality. He pursues pleasure and is willing to harm others to get it, considering it's his main way of getting it anyways. He's a sadistic, angry, sad person. Tarn is crude, unusually dark and rather aggressive towards beings larger than him. His primal desires to feed and dominate drive him, as well as the satisfaction of getting negative responses out of the things he does. He especially loves the pure negative emotions such as livid rage or intensive fear he gets as responses. He however, /can/ be a nice guy (although it's rare.). He's incredibly talkative and can get lonely easily, and prefers to stay with other people (much to the misfortune of the person he likes to hang with!) Intimidation is mainly what he uses to make sure he's on the top of the food chain, but if needed will fight. And honestly? He's stupid. He has difficulty counting, and only learned to read by eating a magic book. He can't even count over 1000. Besides the aggressiveness and disgusting behaviors, Tarn has gotten depression and has worried quite a bit. Tends to make completely horrendous comments at the most inappropriate times, has a hard time stopping himself form saying what he thinks. Probably a REALLY bad idea to read this dragon's mind. Tarn Refsheet15png.png|Outdated Referencesheet Tarn Refsheet28png1.png|Semi-upated Tarn reference Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters